


3 - Smell the Rain

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Suptober Prompts 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Favorite Artist, Dean's Favorite Song, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I GUARANTEE THAT RAMBLE ON IS ON IT, I don't even care, Love, Sweetness, This Is Only A Little Shippy, annoying your little brother, enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, perfect drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: Ramble onAnd now's the time, the time is nowTo sing my songorIn which Dean really likes his music... and other people like it too.(DISCLAIMER: "other people" does not include Sam. Sam is fed up with his brother's shit as always.)For the Suptober Prompt "Led Zeppelin".





	3 - Smell the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to this song - I didn't know Ramble On by Led Zeppelin before this - but I listened to it just to write these 100 words. Don't say I'm not dedicated to Dean Winchester.
> 
> (I love you, Dean.)
> 
> ((I'm not crazy, I promise. Please don't commit me for talking to a fictional character))
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hmm hmm hmm,” Dean hummed the intro. “Leaves are fallin’ all around, it’s time that I was on my way…”

“Dude, shut the fuck up!” came his brother’s shout from his bedroom. “It’s nine in the morning!”

“Yes it is, Sammy, and I have had my coffee and I’m listening to Led Zeppelin. I’m in paradise!”

“Oh my Chuck.” Sam’s groan was muffled by the wall between them, and shortly after Dean heard him slam his door. He smirked hugely.

“For now I smell the rain, and with it pain…” Dean whirled around.

Cas was smiling. “I like this song.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ramble On by Led Zeppelin (_duh_).
> 
> Love,  
-Dean


End file.
